Do it Again
by hazelBlonde
Summary: Meskipun malam panasnya beberapa minggu lalu merupakan ketidaksengajaan, Ino ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tentu saja sebelum Shikamaru pergi."Yah panasnya benar-benar menggila" suara berat Shikamaru kembali mengalun di pendengarannya. Uhhh suara Shikamaru berat dan serak, bagaimana ya jika mendesah? Atau ketika menjeritkan namanya diranjang? COMPLETE?Sudahdiedit
1. Chapter 1

Do it Again

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: DLDR, OOC, SEMI CANON, TYPO.

Membaca fanfic ini menyebabkan kejang-kejang, muntah, dehidrasi, emosi ada penulisnya, enek dsb.

Selamat Menikmati

Ino kembali menumpukan kepala pada meja kerja diruangannya, matanya terasa sangat berat suasana yang bisa dibilang pas ditambah panas terik diluar sana juga angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutupi manik aquamarine tersebut, heuum Ino membayangkan sedang berbaring di bukit lavender sebelah barat Konoha dengan angin berhembus tentu saja itu dimimpinya. Ahhh pantas saja Shikamaru sangat menyukai tidur, membuat Ino menjadi ketagihan.

"BRAKKKKKK!" bunyi pintu yang bedebam membuat Ino terlonjak dari tidurnya, matanya yang memerah sayu menatap garang pada Sakura yang menatapnya dari ambang pintu. Forhead sialan, batinnya.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Ino Yamanaka dengarkan aku dulu" Sakura terlebih dulu memotong perkataan Ino, jika Sakura menyebut nama lengkapnya tanpa embel-embel pig berarti ada suatu hal yang penting.

"Kau harus tau tadi Kakashi-kun bilang bahwa dia memberikan misi pada Shikamaru" ucap Sakura terengah, sedangkan Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Tunggu apa hubungannya denganku sialan, kau mengganggu tidurku" Ino memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja, apakah kau tau dimana misinya? Kakashi-kun bilang misinya disuna"

"APA?" Ino membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"Sialan kenapa suamimu itu mengirim Shika ke Suna? Kenapa bukan Neji atau Sai? Dasar Holage mesum sialan!" Ino mengumpat bagaimana bisa, rencana yang ia susun pasti akan hancur berantakan jadinya.

"Maka dari itu aku memberitahumu, lagipula ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Kakashi-kun karena sulung Sabaku sendiri yang menginginkan Shikamaru membantu", ucap Sakura sembari melangkah menuju sofa dipojok ruangan, ternyata berbicara sembari berdiri sangat melelahkan apalagi tadi ditambah perang urat dengan Ino.

"Maksudmu Temari?" Ino memandang tajam Sakura.

"Siapa lagi? Memangnya ada sulung Sabaku yang lain?" Sakura memandang Ino santai.

"Ah rencanamu harus dipercepat kudengar Shikamaru ditugaskan selama sebulan, dan aku tau kau bukan tipikal orang yang sabar" Sakura kembali menambahkan.

"Uhhhh, kapan misinya dimulai?" Ino merasakan pusing dikepalanya, kurang tidur dan berita yang Sakura bawakan kepadanya membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

"Lusa"

"Oh masih lam- APA LUSA?!" Sakura terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Kau membuatku kaget" Sakura memegang dadanya memastikan jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Sudahlah percepat saja toh bukankah kau bilang ingin merasakan secepatnya?" Sakura bertanya sembari menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Muka Ino memerah, Sakura selalu tau apa isi hatinya.

"Oke oke aku akan lakukan secepatnya" Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku telah meliburkanmu selama dua hari kedepan"

Ino menatap Sakura tidak percaya, dengan tergesa Ino mendekap 'sayang' Sakura.

"Uh Pig aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"Forehead terimakasih, kau memang direktur yang sangat baik" Ino kembali memeluk erat Sakura.

"Kau tau aku bisa dicopot dari direktur rumah sakit jika Kakashi tau aku KKN" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, uhh imutnya.

Ino tidak mendengarkan omongan sakura dengan sigap Ino merapihkan meja kerjanya. Mengambil tas jinjingnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Sakura terimakasih banyak" Ino tersenyum manis, matanya yang jernih berbinar-binar.

"Kau tau itulah gunanya teman"

"Baillah titip kerjaan ya, aku pergi dulu muaach~~" Ino memberi kiss bye, dan melangkah keluar.

"Okeee, eh tadi dia bilang menitip kerjaan?" Sakura mengernyit bingung, kepalanya dengan segera ia tolehkan ke meja kerja ino. Sialan jangan bilang tumpukan kertas itu belum Ino kerjaan.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, namun perlahan langkahnya terhenti. Bukankah ia dan Shikamaru hanyalah sebatas teman? Kejadian 2 minggu lalupun itu tidak disengaja karena mabuk, meskipun Ino tidak terlalu mengingatnya sisa-sisa kenikmatan itu seakan membekas pada dirinya tidak hilang.

Ino memejamkan matanya, cintanya ya cintanya pada Shikamaru yang harus diperjuangkan sebelum Shikamaru berangkat ke Suna dan tergoda Temari. Bukan rahasia lagi jika sulung Sabaku itu menaruh rasa pada Shikamaru. Tapi Ino kembali termenung, Shikamaru bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah tergoda, lihat saja tatapan matanya seperti orang yang tidak bergairah.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal gairah, Ino kembali terbayang apakah saat itu Shilamaru menatapnya dengan penuh gairah? Oh sial! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja tubuhnya meremang. Dan tekadnya kembali, ia harus bisa mengulang kegiatan yang membuat ia dan Shilamaru berkeringat, tentunya dengan sadar bukan mabuk seperti kemarin.

"Oi Ino" tanpa sadar Ino menahan nafasnya, orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan oh ralat yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan melakukan kegiatan panas-

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Melamun dipinggir jalan, tidak biasanya" Shikamaru menatap Ino lekat.

Ino menelan ludah, kenapa ia harus bertemu Shikamaru? Disaat yang sangat tidak terduga seperti ini. Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru, rambutnya diikat seperti biasa namun ada beberapa helai yang terlepas dari ikatannya. Lalu jambang-jambang tipis terlihat didagu dan rahangnya, apakah Shikamaru belum bercukur? Pasti kulitnya akan geli, jika bersentuhan dengan rahang Shikamaru. Lalu peluh yang jatuh dari pelipisnya turun ke rahang dan jatuh keleher Shikamaru yang tertutupi rompi jounin. Rompi sialan! Ino mengumpat dalam hatinya, heum apakah dibalik bajunya Shikamaru memiliki dada yang bidang? Perut yang sixpack seperti model-model dimajalah syur milik Sakura? Tatapan Ino kembali keatas ke bibir Shikamaru yang merah kehitaman, terlihat penuh dan seksi, hidung yang mancung. Bagaimana ya rasanya jika hidung itu mencumbu leher Ino? Lalu matanya yang hitam, Ino bagai tertarik ke dalam pusaran tak berujung. Tunggu kenapa onix hitam itu berkabut? Membuat nafas Ino tersengal, bukan hanya berkabut tapi Ino melihat percikan gairah yang membuat Ino meremang. Mendadak suhu udara naik beberapa derajat.

"Kau kembali melamun" suara serak Shikamaru membuat Ino terlonjak.

"A-aaa aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat panas", Ino membasahi bibirnya yang kering, bisa-bisanya ia melamun jorok di depan objek fantasinya.

"Yah panasnya benar-benar menggila" suara berat Shikamaru kembali mengalun di pendengarannya. Uhhh suara Shikamaru berat dan serak, bagaimana ya jika mendesah? Atau ketika menjeritkan namanya diranjang? Ino menyesal kenapa saat itu ia harus mabuk.

"Kau kembali melamun" segala fantasi Ino buyar seketika.

"Ma ma-maaf, ada sesuatu yang terus mengganggu pikiranku" Ino menggigit lidahnya tertahan, apa yang kau katakan bodoh? Sama saja itu membuka aibmu. Batinnya jengkel.

"Aaah aku tahu, apakah ini tentang sipucat yang terus mendekatimu itu?" Ucap Shikamaru seraya melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Tunggu kenapa ucapan Shikamaru terdengar sinis ya?

"Kata siapa?" Bergegas Ino melangkah menyamai langkah Shikamaru.

"Kau tau itu sudah jadi pembicaraan warga, _mendokusei na_ " Shikamaru membalas malas.

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya, apakah gosipnya sudah menyebar seperti itu? Padahal Ino merasa Sai bersikap biasa saja. Setelah terdiam cukup lama Ino angkat bicara.

"Kau terlalu mendengarkan gosip Shika, dan bukan sepertimu saja mendengarlan omongan orang" Ino mengungkapkan isi pikirannya yang sudah gatal ingin keluar.

"Benarkah? Mungkin benar aku terlalu serius menanggpinya" Shikamaru memegang tengkuknya gugup.

BRUUk, Ino menubruk punggung Shikamaru, wangi perpaduan mint, cendana serta nikotin yang tadi Ino hirup samar-samar kini terasa jelas namun seakan tersadar Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shikamaru yang sudah berbalik menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau berjenti tiba-tiba? Kepalaku sakit tau, menubruk punggungny yang keras" daripada menubruk punggungmu lebih baik aku peluk saja ya, Ino membatin mesum.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ino. Hari ini Ino berpenampilan seperti biasa, cantik, seksi, serta menggairahkah. Tidak ada yang salah, kecuali hobi melamunnya seperti tadi. Juga kenapa Ino menjadi lebih pendiam? Biasanya Ino akan berceloteh tanpa henti jika bersamanya.

"Tentu saja berhenti. Lihat kita sudah sampai rumahmu, _mendokusai_ " Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya kasar, kenapa Ino jadi begini ya? Pikirnya, memang ia terkadang risih jika Ino berisik ia lebih suka Ino yang berisik diranjang ups salah Ino yang seperti biasa berisik dan cerewet, karena ia sangat suka memperhatikan bibir Ino yang merah merekah itu bergerak.

Muka Ino memerah malu. Uuuhhh dasar kau tolol, maki batinnya. Kau memang bodoh dibanding Shikamaru yang jenius, tambah batinnya. Berdehem Ino mencoba mengatur suaranya.

"Benarkah aku tidak menyadarinya" dengan muka memerah menahan malu Ino segera menundukkan pandangannya, jawaban macam apa itu tidak cukupkah memalukan?

Shikamaru berdecak, tadi tergagap sekarang malu-malu apa sih yang sudah membentur kepala Ino, hingga Ino seperti ini.

" _Mendukusai,_ jika ada masalah kau bisa berbagi denganku Ino" Shikamaru memegang bahu Ino dan menatapnya lekat.

Ino mendongak ketika merasakan bahunya dicengkram erat, uhhhh bagaimana Ino membicarakan pikiran mesumnya, sama saja menggali lubang kuburan. Ino meringis.

"Tentu saja aku mengandalkanmu, terimakasih Shika atas perhatianmu" Ino tersenyum pada Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru tertegun sesaat.

"Err baiklah jika begitu, aku pulang dulu" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Shikamatu berbalik.

Ino menatap punggung Shikamaru, hei punggungnya bahkan terlihat seksi. Tunggu apakah ia akan membiarkan Shikamaru pergi? Tapi ia belum punya rencana, jawabnya. Inilah kesempatannya masalah rencana biarkan mengalir, kapan lagi kau mendapat kesempatan berduaan dengan Shikamaru selain sekarang? Jawab dewi batinnya, heum apakah sekarang? Ino kembali bertanya. Iya bodoh cepat panggil! Ino tersentak, benar yang penting ia harus mencoba, Ino mengambil nafas.

"SHIKAMARU!" Bisa Ino lihat Shikamaru membalikkan badannya, menatap Ino bertanya.

"Apakah kau akan makan siang bersamaku?

Tbc

Taraaaa aku bikin ff yang geje, selamat menikmati yaaa dichap depan siapin tisu biar ga mimisan hahaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Do it Again

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: DLDR, OOC, SEMI CANON, TYPO.

Membaca fanfic ini menyebabkan kejang-kejang, muntah, dehidrasi, emosi ada penulisnya, enek dsb.

Diperuntukkan bagi yang cukup umur.

Selamat Menikmati

"Apakah kau akan makan siang bersamaku?"

"..."

"..." Ino menatap Shikmaru dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas.

"Mendokusei, baiklah" Shikamaru menjawab ringan seraya melangkah menghampiri Ino. Tanpa sadar Ino menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan tangan bergetar Ino memasukkan kunci rumah. Click. Fiuuh akhirnya terbuka juga.

"Ayo masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Ino seraya tersenyum manis. Shikamaru mengeryitkan kening heran, lalu mendengus pelan. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, batinnya.

"Ne Shika, apakah tidak apa-apa menungguku memasak sebentar? Kau bisa menunggu sembari menonton televisi," Ino berucap seraya menaruh tas tangannya disamping vas bunga.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Shikamaru menghempaskan bokongnya (yang kata Ino seksi) ke sofa depan tv. Bisa Ino lihat gerakan Shikamaru (yang seakan slow motion) membuka rompi jouninnya, dan menyisakan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang membalut badannya ketat. Pipi Ino memanas, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan sebelum mimisan. Astaga mengapa Ino jadi semesum ini, ia pasti tertular sakura yang selalu merecokinya.

"Baiklah, a-aa aku kedapur dulu kalau begitu" dengan segera Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru di ruang santai, sebelum imajinasinya melayang-layang. Ino butuh pengalihan seperti memasak misalnya.

Shikamaru memandangi Ino hingga menghilang dibalik tembok, matanya menjejahi ruangan santai rumah Ino. Tidak ada yang berubah batinnya. Namun bisa Shikamaru rasakan bagaimana kesepinnya Ino, tinggal sendiri setelah ditinggal pergi Inoichi-jisaan. Beruntung ia masih mempunyai ibu yang walaupun cerewetnya minta ampun. Sedangkan Ino? Ibunya meninggal ketika Ino baru lahir.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang ingatannya saat malam panas itu terjadi. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak menikmatinya, justru ia sangat menikmati malam itu. Namun sialnya kenapa Ino harus mabuk! Dan membiarkan Shikamaru sendiri yang mengingatnya. Apakah Ino hanya menganggap kejadian saat itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan? Atau malah menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi? Sial!

Shikamaru mendengus, baru saja sebentar ditinggal Ino ia sudah bosan. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika setiap bangun pagi yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Ino, membuatnya tersipu bahagia. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya senyum-senyum tidak jelas begini, apalagi jadi kenyataan ya? Tentu saja aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, batinnya absurd.

Maka dari itu, daripada hanya sekedar membayangkan atau memimpikan Ino menjadi bagian dari paginya atau bahkan hingga bagian lainnya. Lebih dari sekedar usaha, ia masih ingat kata-kata almarhum ayahnya Shikaku.

If you can dream it you can do it, Shikamaru yang saat itu masih bocah hanya bisa menatap sang ayah bingung. Sebelum akhirnya di gaplok kamus tebal bahasa Inggris, dan baru ia ketahui ternyata kalimat mutiara yang ayahnya ucapkan itu adalah kata-kata yang terangkai dari bahasa Inggris.

Tapi bagaimana jika Ino menolak ia dekati? Atau lebih parahnya ia hanya dianggap sebatas friendzone? Menggeleng pelan Shikamaru mengusir berbagai spekulasi yang bergelimpangan di otak jeniusnya. Shikamaru bangkit memantapkan dan membulatkan tekad, melangkah kecil mendekati dapur. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba kan.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah Shikamaru memandangi Ino yang tengah membelakanginya sedang mengaduk entah apa diatas kompor. Jas putih yang tadi Ino kenakan sudah tersampir dikursi makan. Memperlihatkan bahu kecil yang tertutupi blouse ungu lengan panjang, lalu tatapannya turun melihat bokong sintal Ino yang terbungkus ketat oleh rok span hitam pendeknya. Dan kaki jenjang Ino yang menjejak lantai. Ino sialan, mengapa ia tidak memakai sendal rumah untuk menutupi jari kakinya yang terlihat indah bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini?

Rambutnya yang tadi terikat pony tail kini sudah menggelung acak menyisakan beberapa helai disekitar lehernya, sekaligus memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang putih dan basah oleh keringat. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merasakan selangkangannya sesak. Menutup mata sejenak, Shikamaru mencoba menekan gairahnya semampu yang ia bisa dan kembali melangkah mendekati Ino.

Ternyata benar, salah satu cara mengalihkan perhatian dari apa yang sedang kita pikirkan adalah dengan beraktifitas. Contohnya kegiatan memasak yang Ino tengah lakukan. Mampu mengalihkan Ino dari pikiran-pikiran mesumnya tentang Shikamaru. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit ringan, Ino kembali mengaduk sup miso diatas api kompor yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan matang. Namun itu sebelum Ino merasakan hembusan nafas dilehernya yang membuat bulu kuduk Ino meremang.

"Wanginya enak, kau sedang memasak apa?" Tangan Ino yang sedang mengaduk sup miso bergetar ketika suara serak Shikamaru menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri!" Ino berucap ketus, lalu kemudian menggigit bibir kurang ajarnya. Niat hati ingin menjawab dengan nada lembut menggoda yang keluar malah nada cuek ketus. Kebiasaan memang susah diubah.

"Yah dari yang kulihat kau sedang memasak sup miso" ujar Shikamaru, sembari tanpa sadar menggesekan hidungnya pada leher Ino. Indra penciumannya dipenuhi aroma vanilla yang memabukkan, dan lekas dihirup sebanyak-banyaknya seakan itu adalah oksigen bagi Shikamaru.

"Sh... Shi... Shika-" Ino menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara mendesah, takut terdengar menjijikkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Heummm" Shikamaru malah semakin membenamkan hidungnya bahkan bibirnya ikut-ikutan menekan kulit putih pada leher Ino. Tangannya yang semula bergantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya perlahan berubah posisi, memeluk pinggul Ino lalu bertemu diperut Ino. Dan menyanderkan kepalanya pada bahu Ino. Posisi seperti ini ternyata lebih nyaman dari posisi ia berbaring dikasur. Aroma Ino seperti aroma terapi membuat Shikamaru tenang.

Ino tau, jika didepan kompor panas maka dari itu setiap memasak ia pasti berkeringat seperti sekarang. Namun ditambah Shikamaru yang menempel dibelakangnya serta tangan Shikamaru yang besar terjalin diperut Ino (yang sedang Ini pelototi tidak percaya), membuat keringatnya keluar berlebih.

"Shi... Shi... (Menelan ludah) Shika sup misonya sudah masak, a a ayo kita makan" Ino berucap seraya mematikan kompor. Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan melepaskan tangan atau pelukannya pada Ino. Melangkah menuju meja makan, dan duduk manis menunggu Ino menghampirinya. Dengan muka merah padam Ino membawa sup misonya ke meja makan, Ino merasa tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan sesuatu hal yang lain.

Shikamaru memperhatikan meja makan, ada nasi, tempura yang digoreng dengan tepung serta saus dan daikonnya, lalu ada tumis tofu dan terakhir yang Ino letakkan sup miso kesukan Shikamaru. Sup miso Ino memang tiada duanya dibuat dari konbu, ikan teri kering yang disebut niboshi dan katsuobushi. Membuat rasanya menjadi gurih dan enak jangan lupakan tangan Ino yang terampil sehingga menghasilkan makanan lezan dalam menu yang sederhana. Membuat Shikamaru meneteskan liurnya.

Ino terkekeh pelan bisa ia lihat tatapan berbinar Shikamaru pada hasil masakannya, menciptakan suatu perasaan bangga tersendiri.

"Shika sebelum makan cuci tangan dulu" mendengar nada perintah yang keluar dari mulut seksi Ino, tanpa membantah Shikamaru melangkah menuju wastafel. Ia butuh makan banyak untuk tenaganya nanti, tenaga untuk menaklukan Ino khekhe batinnya terkekeh.

Setelah Shikamaru kembali duduk di meja makan dengan telaten Ino menyindukkan nasi untuk piring Shikamaru. Dan seolah sudah biasa Shikamaru menerimanya dengan hati senang.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukan masakanmu" ucapan Shikamaru membuat Ino berhenti mengunyah, dan menelannya dengan susah payah. Pipi Ino memerah mendengar ucapan jujur Shikamaru tanpa basa basi pembuka.

Ino mencoba berdehem, "Salahmu sendiri terlalu sibuk, hingga tak sempat makan disini lagi".

Ino tersedak dengan ucapannya sendiri, kenapa nada bicaranya seakan merajuk pada Shikamaru yang jarang menemuinya?

Sudut bibir Shikamaru tertarik keatas, terkekeh geli dengan wajah ekspresif Ino. Sebentar bibirnya mengerucut merajuk, lalu berubah merah dan menunduk, menahan malu.

Sesi makan siang berjalan tenang, tentunya dengan Ino dan Shikamaru yang saling curi-curi pandang. Tenang sebelum semuanya dimulai.

XOXOXO

Dengan telaten Shikamaru membantu Ino membereskan piring bekas makan bahkan membawanya ke wastafel.

"Shika sudahlah, biar aku saja" ucap Ino setelah selesai mengelap meja.

"Biar aku saja tanggung" ucap Shikamaru seraya tersenyum menawan ke Ino. Ino mengerjapkan mata. Dengan langkah cepat Ino mendekati Shikamaru, lalu meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak panas, tapi kenapa sikapmu aneh?" Shikamaru menahan napas, hidungnya dengan hidung Ino hampir bersentuhan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya dengan napas Ino memburu beradu. Sial ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru membalik badan Ino hingga membentur sudut westafel, membuat Ino meringis ngilu merasakan pinggulnya terbentur. Namun belum sempat memprotes perbuatan Shikamaru, Ino kembali dikejutkan dengan menempelnya benda kenyal beraroma nikotin di bibirnya.

Shikamaru tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar badan Ino memojokannya hingga menabrak dinding. Tanpa memberi kesempatan membiarkan Ino berucap, bibirnya lebih dulu membungkam bibir Ino. Bisa ia rasakan lidahnya mencecap manisnya bibir merah menggoda yang sejak saat itu tidak dapat ia hilangkan dari benaknya. Dan semakin bersemangat ketika dirasa Ino mulai membalas lumatannya, melumat bibir bawahnya hingga terdengar suara decakkan dari keduanya. Dengan sensual Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawah Ino gemas, membuat sang empunya membuka mulut mengerang, tanpa menunggu lama lidah Shikamaru menyusuri bagian dalam mulut Ino mencecap setiap bagian tanpa terkecuali. Tidak memperdulikan saliva yang mulai menetes dari ujung bibir mereka berdua.

Sial ia salah besar, ia pikir bibir Ino rasanya memabukkan. Tapi ini lebih dari sekedar memabukkan malah membuatnya hilang akal. Tangan kiri Shikamaru menarik pinggul Ino merapat ketubuhnya sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegang tengkuk Ino, memperdalam kecupannya. Tangan Ino dengan perlahan dan bergetar mencari pegangan, naik menuju kepala Shikamaru menariknya, memperdalam lumatan. Aroma memabukkan mengisi indera penciumannya, harum Shikamaru yang maskulin yang bercampur dengan wangi nikotin. Kaki Ino sudah lemas meleleh, baru segini saja ia sudah ngos-ngosan apalagi jika nanti?

Shikamaru melepas cumbuannya, ketika dirasa ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Menatap wajah merah Ino yang berpeluh, bisa ia lihat helaian nakal menempel membingkai wajah Ino sensual. Tatapan dari blue onix milik Ino yang berkabut sayu, membuat napasnya memburu. Ino sangat cantik laksana aphrodite. Bibirnya kembali menghisap gemas bibir Ino seakan-akan ingin memakannya, ciumannya turun ke sepanjang aris rahang Ino berhenti pada lelukan leher jenjang Ino yang berkeringat. Menghirup dalam-dalam pheromon yang membangkitkan naluri lelaki dalam dirinya dan menghisap pelan, menandai apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Ino mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Shikamaru melepaskan cumbuannya, Ino mendongak untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Shikamaru yang sekarang terlihat sangat manly dan rupawan. Tatapan yang biasanya sayu mengantuk kini terlihat sayu berkabut gairah, rambut-rambut tipis disekitar dagu dan rahangnya yang sedari tadi menggesek kulit lehenya, membuat ia mengerang nikmat. Astaga, padahal Shikamaru baru mengerjai bibirnya tapi sudah membuat Ino melayang seperti ini. Jantung Ino bertalu dengan keras ketika Shilamaru kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, saling melumat dan menggigit. Ino mengerang geli ketika Shikamaru menurunkan cumbuannya ke lekukan leher Ino, "Ohh ah Shi- Shika sialan apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino mendesah jemari lentik tangannya tanpa sadar meremas helaian rambut Shikamaru hingga terlepas dari kuncir nanasnya.

Jemari Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam, kedua telapak tangannya meremas bongkahan kenyal bokong Ino dengan lembut membuat gendang telinganya mendengar desahan tertahan mengalun dari bibir Ino.

Dengan tergesa Shikamaru mengaitkan kaki Ino kepinggulnya tidak diperdulikannya suara sobekan rok span Ino. Bibirnya telah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Ino ketika bibir itu membuka protes, dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kamar Ino.

Brak! Dengan sekali tendangan pintu berwarna lavender itu terbuka lebar, dengan tergesa Shikamaru membaringkan Ino perlahan tanpa melepaskan bibirnya tentu saja dari bibir Ino, keranjang ukuran queen size dikamar Ino. Suara decap nyaring lidah memenuhi kamar bernuansa ungu itu, membuat suasana siang yang telah panas bertambah membara.

Ino memukul dada Shikamaru pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena merasa oksigen diparu-parunya menipis. Dengan perlahan Shikamaru memutuskan pagutannya, terlihat saliva Ino atau bahkan saliva mereka berdua yang telah menyatu mengalir dari sudut bibir sang gadis lalu turun keleher jenjangnya. Jakun Shikamaru naik turun, belum lagi bibir Ino yang memerah bengkak akibat cumbuan dan pagutan yang Shikamaru lakukan.

"Kau tau, sudah lama aku menahan diri untuk melakukan hal seperti tadi bersamamu," Ucap Shikamaru parau, setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

Ino mengerjapkan mata, kini ia melihat Shikamaru yang lainnya. Bukan Shikamaru yang hanya bisa mengeluh dan berkata merepotkan. Menelan ludah Ino kembali mencerna ucapan Shikamaru barusan, tunggu berarti selama ini Shikamaru menginginkannya? Ohhh ia tak bisa menahan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar setelahnya, Shikamaru sendiri bingung kenapa suasananya jadi rumit begini. Harusnya ia hanya perlu tutup mulut dan menuntaskan hajatnya pada Ino. Terdengar brengsek memang, namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia tidak ingin kegiatan ena-ena perdananya dengan Ino (dengan sadar tentunya, bukan mabuk seperti waktu itu) lebih jelas, yang ia inginkan make love of course with love. Bukan hanya sekedar seks yang dipenuhi nafsu dan gairah birahi semata. Well tidak buruk juga menyatakan cinta diatas ranjang, tapi sialnya jantungnya malah berdetak kencang tak terkendali. Shikamaru takut saking kencangnya berdetak, jantungnya meledak. Tidak jadi ena-ena dong kalau begitu ceritanya.

Shikamaru menarik nafas, masih dengan posisi tubuh diatas Ino dengan perlahan ia berguling kesisi kanan Ino membuat tubuhnya sama-sama terlentang. Dengan cepat Ino menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan 'kenapa gak dilanjutin?'nya. Shikamarupun menoleh melihat Ino dengan tatapan bertanyanya, dengan sekali hentak Shikamaru menarik Ino kepelukannya dan bersandar didada Shikamaru. Bisa ia rasakan ternyata jantung Ino berdetak sama cepatnya dengan jantungnya. Ino mendongak dan tertegun, Shikamaru sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Jari-jari kasar Shikamaru merapihkan anak-anak rambut yang ada disisi kanan kiri wajah Ino. Lalu mengusap pipi Ino dengan lembut dan jempol Shikamaru mengusap bibir bawah Ino yang basah bengkak akibat ulahnya.

Shikamaru semakin gugup dengan diamnya Ino, ia lebih baik diomeli atau bahkan dimaki oleh Ino yang bar-bar daripada disuguhi Ino yang malu-malu kucing bikin gemas minta dicumbu seperti ini.

"Hey, mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?" Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan. Ino mengerutkan keningnya menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum jenakanya. Astaga Ino ingin melompat kegirangan rasanya, sebab hari ini Shikamaru menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi diwajahnya. Biasanya kan wajah Shikamaru selalu tiada rona, seakan hidupnya suram.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya, aku menyukai sahabat kecilku. Dulu ia hanyalah gadis cengeng karena baru ditinggal pergi ibunya. Saat itu yang ia lakukan selalu menangis," Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar Ino sedangkan Ino sendiri belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Padahal ia sangat galak sebelumnya, tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat jatuhpun ia masih tetap marah," Shikamaru terkekeh mengingat betapa galaknya Ino dulu, ralat bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku acuh tak acuh melihatnya, namun melihatnya meneteskan air mata entah mengapa membuatku terganggu. Dan saat itu aku memikirkan berbagai cara membuatnya tersenyum."

"Aku memberinya kue coklat, bunga kesukaannya, boneka kelinci yang ia inginkan. Bukannya senang ia malah tambah bersedih," Ino mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bukannya ia harus-"

"Jangan potong dulu ceritaku, mendokusei" dengan cepat Shikamaru memotong pertanyaan Ino dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ino sih mau-mau saja haha.

"Aku bodoh sekali waktu itu, tentu saja semua hal itu mengingatlan gadis kecilku pada alm ibunya. Saat itu aku hampir saja menyerah, namun-"

 _'Kenapa kau memberiku kunai,? Ucap gadis itu bingung._

 _'Ini adalah senjata para ninja Ino, mendokusei." Shikamaru menjawab seraya memalingkan wajahnya, apakah Ino akan bersedih lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin ketika ia memberinya sesuatu. Mendokusai kumohon Kami Sama, semoga tidak._

 _'Iya aku tahu, tapi ini untuk apa?' Ini kembali bertanya, aquamarine beningnya memancarkan tatapan bertanya. Shikamaru tertegun bola mata Ino sangat indah mengingatkannya akan warna langit kesukaannya, membuat ia semakin menyukai Ino._

 _'Kunai ini untuk bertahan, dalam dunia ninja, kata Otousan kita harus kuat karena banyak diluar sana yang ingin mencelakakan kita,' jawab Shikamaru ngawur._

 _'Meski saat ini ada aku yang menjagamu namun kau tetap harus menyimpannya,' Shikamaru menambahkan._

 _Ino hanya bisa memandang bingung Shikamaru. Namun tak dapat Ino pungkiri ia senang, karena selama ini ayahnya selalu memberikan barang-barang yang membuat ia teringat dengan almarhum ibunya._

 _Dengan perlahan Ino melangkah mendekati Shikamaru, lalu mengalungkan lengannya keleher Shikamaru. Shikamaru terperanjat merasakan pelukan hangat gadisnya itu._

 _'Ne terimakasih Shika,' Ino menggumam._

 _'Aku akan selalu menjagamu, berada disisimu seperti ksatria.' Dan setelah mematri janjinya, tentu saja Shikamaru menepati janjinya. Menjaga dan mengawasi Ino, dan melihat Ino tumbuh mekar menggoda menarik Shikamaru ke dalam pesonanya._

 _Tentu saja saat itu ia telah jatuh cinta pada Ino ketika belia, namun bodohnya mana tahu Shikamaru itu cinta? Kecuali ketika Asuma-sensei mengomelinya dan memberi ceramah percintaan sebelum pergi selama-lamanya._

"Jadi sekarang aku bertanya," dengan lembut Shikamaru merangkum wajah cantik Ino dengan kedua jemarinya. Sial ia deg-degan, 'semoga berjalan lancar' doanya dalam hati.

"Apakah gadis kecilku ini mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Ino Yamanaka aku mencintaimu, meskipun kau galak, bar-bar, cerewet, pemaksa, pemarah, namun aku yakin itu semua adalah bentuk kasih sayangmu terhadap orang-orang sekitarmu-" Shikamaru menarik napas.

"-Apakah kau yang sempurna, dan secantik Aprodite ini menerima cintaku yang hanya seorang ksatria dihidupmu? Aku akan mundur perlahan jika kau mempunyai seorang pangeran diluar sana." Ucap Shikamaru mantap, sial kenapa kalimat terakhir keluar dari mulutnya? Harusnya Shikamaru berkata begini 'aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku jika kau tak punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku' bukan malah mengikhlaskan Ino dengan yang lain, sungguh ia tak rela. Batinnya nelangsa.

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, astaga bahkan sebelum melancarkan aksinya Shikamaru sudah menyatakan perasaannya saudara-saudara. Hati ino bergetar hebat membuncah bahagia. Ternyata ksatrinya ini sungguh mempunyai sikap ksatria. (Karena tadinya Ino akan menyatakan cintanya duluan, karena takut ditikung nyonya di Suna sana)

Air mata sudah menumpuk pada ujung mata Ino, tak kuat akhirnya jatuh juga membuat tangis Ino pecah. Oh Kami-sama Ino bahagia sekali rasanya, hingga menangis hebat seperti ini. Karena Ino sudah membayangkan bagaimana Shikamaru hanya menjadikannya sahabat, seperti cerita-cerita pada mattpad yang ia baca selama ini.

Sedangkan Shikamaru jangan ditanya, ia menatap Ino panik. Mengapa Ino malah menangis seperti ini. Membuat Shikamaru mencelos, apakah Ino tidak menyukainya hingga tak kuasa menolak malah menangis seperti ini?

"I... Ino kau kenapa, hei bicaralah," jemari Shikamaru mengusap air mata Ino dengan pelan. Bahkan ketika berurai air mata begini, Ino tidak kehilangan kecantikannya.

"Jika kamu menolakku tid-"

"Bodoh! Bukan seperti itu idiot!" Ino memukul dada Shikamaru pelan. Sedangkan Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Lalu kau ken-"

"Aku ha.. hanya terlalu bahagia baka, aku kira hiks a... aku kira kita selamanya hanya sebatas teman hiks," dengan sesunggukan Ino berucap dengan susah payah.

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan lembut, benarkah telinganya tidak bermasalah? Mendengar Ino berkata ia bahagia dengan pernyataannya?

Kenapa rasanya sekarang matanya yang malah berkaca-kaca?

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu pemalas!" Ino menatap tepat ke mata Shikamaru, tanpa sadar berteriak. Wajah Ino memerah padam, dengan cepat Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Shikamaru.

Getaran pada tubuh Shikamaru membuat Ino kembali mendongak, dan melihat Shikamaru yang tertawa kecil. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, kenapa pernyataan cintanya malah ditertawakan? Tidak tahukan ia tadi teramat sangat malu.

Shikamaru mengehentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah cemberut lucu Ino. Dan ia tahu Ino sedang memandang sebal kearahnya.

"Kau sangat lucu," ucap Shikamaru seraya menciumi wajah Ino.

"Kau menyebalkan," Ino memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kecupan Shikamaru.

"Hei." Shikamaru merangkum wajah menggemaskan Ino.

"Kau tahu aku sangat bahagia hingga hampir menangis Ino. Kau tau dalam hati ini aku sangat takut kamu menolakku, mengingat diluar sana ada tuan pelukis yang tergila-gila padamu." Lalu Shikamaru meletakkan tangan Ino pada dadanya. Membuat Ino turut merasakan detak jantung Shikamaru berdetak hebat.

"Tunggu maksudmu Sai? Aku hanya berteman dengannya," Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

Shikamaru ikut duduk, membawa Ino ke pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya, makanya tidak tahu," Shikamaru membalas seraya mengusap punggung Ino.

"Eumm mmh, benarkah? Bukannya kau ya yang tidak peka?" Balas Ino seraya melenguh, sial bisakah Shikamaru mengehentikan pemberian stimulan gairah ini. Membuatnya melenguh seperti jalang saja.

"Heuum, benarkah?" Shikamaru menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Ino, seraya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang disertai hisapan.

"Shi... Shika ahhpa yang kau lakukan euung," kecupan Shikamaru membuat Ino merinding, sial bagian bawahnya menjadi lembab tak nyaman. Huuh padahal lembabnya bukankah dari tadi?

"Tentu saja melanjutkan yang tadi," Ucap Shikamaru menyeringai seksi.

Dengan cepat membaringkan Ino kembali, menatap wajah Ino yang memerah berpeluh. Sinar matahari senja menyorot masuk melalui jendela, sinar jingganya membuat wajah Ino semakin cantik bercahaya. Apakah ini efek sang mentari atau perbuatan Shikamaru tadi ya?

Sedangkan Ino, tangan kanannnya naik menyentuh rahang Shikamaru. Mengusapnya pelan dan merasakan sensasi geli pada telapak tangannya karena mengusap rambut-rambut halus yang membuat Shikamaru terlihat seksi. Jika dilihat-lihat Shikamaru mirip Adam Levine, hartis kota dari negeri sebrang.

Shikamaru merasakan nafas harum Ino, tentu saja jarak wajahnya dan wajah Ino sangat dekat sekarang. Nafas yang harum merasuk kedalam saraf sensoriknya. Merangsang gairah yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Apalagi bibir merah yang merekah memanggil untuk dipagut.

Dengan tidak sabar Shikamaru memagut mencicipi bibir Ino, sedangkan Ino sendiri terkesiap kaget. Namun dengan perlahan mulai menikmatinya. Shikamaru menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawah Ino pelan seakan ingin mengunyahnya. Tatapan matanya beralih pada mata Ino yang berkabut sayu, melihat mata itu perlahan menutup menikmatinya.

Menggigit pelan bibir Ino hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya, Shikamaru memasukkan lidahnya mencicipi isi mulut dari gadis ini. Sial! Rasanya sangat manis, dan ia menyukainya kecuali jika Ino menggunakan bibirnya untuk mengoceh tiada henti itu lain cerita.

Diantara lumatan demi lumatan, tangan Shikmaru turun mengelus kedua sisi tubuh Ino dan berhenti pada pinggang Ino, meremasnya pelan.

Ino semakin melenguh, diantara hisapan serta lidah Shikamaru yang berada pada bibirnya disertai remasan pada pinggangnya semakin membuat Ino merapatkan diri pada Shikamaru. Kedua tangan yang asalnya meremas rambut Shikamaru, kini mengusap leher turun ke dada bidangnya Shikamaru.

Dengan tergesa Shikamaru melepaskan lumatannya, ketika merasakan elusan Ino pada dadanya berubah menjadi pukulan kecil. Gadisnya ternyata sudah kehabisan oksigen.

Suara terengah dari keduanya memenuhi kamar, tangan Shikamaru sendiri dari tadi tidak bisa diam. Tangannya menglus perut rata Ino dari luar blouse ungunya. Dengan sekali tarik mengangkat blouse Ino keluar dari kepala Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri pasrah seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, memudahkan Shikamaru meloloskan blousenya.

Shikamaru tercekat, melihat gundukan gunung kembar Ino yang hampir tumpah dari bra berenda berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih meronanya. Ino sangat cocok dalam balutan warna favoritnya itu.

Ino sendiri memerah malu melihat Shikamaru memandangi dadanya itu. Semua imajinasi binalnya hilang sudah sekarang tergantikan dengan sifat malunya. Dengan perlahan menutupi buah dadanya.

Shikamaru dengan sigap menyingkirkan tangan Ino.

"Hei tidak perlu malu, kau indah," Ucap Shikamaru lembut.

"Mengapa tidak kau lanjutkan, jangan hanya melihatnya saja. Itu membuatku malu." Ino bercicit pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah malu-malu Ino, gadisnya.

"As your wish my princees."

Bibir Shikamaru menjilat tulang selangka Ino pelan, menghisapnya membuat tanda ruam merah. Ino mendesah pelan, hisapan Shikamaru membuatnya merasa gelinyar aneh yang nikmat.

Lidahnya menghisap serta menjilat area dada Ino berhenti pada bagian atas kanan payudaranya, kembali menghiasinya dengan kissmark. Jemari tangannya menyusup kebawah punggung Ino, dengan sekali hentak menarik pengait bra lalu menarik dan membuang branya kebawah ranjang.

Belum sempat menutupi payudaranya yang telanjang, tangan Ino sudah dipegang oleh Shikamaru menempatkannya pada sisi kiri kanan kepala Ino. Ino terkesiap menatap Shikamaru, tatapannya menjadi lebih membara dan panas.

Baru membuka mulut Ino ingin bertanya, namun daging lembut Shikamaru menyumpalnya. Padahal Ino ingin menyuruh Shikamaru membuka kaosnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi bibirnya sedang sibuk membalas lumatan ganas Shikamaru, daripada membuang waktu dengan memprotes lebib baik nikmati saja bukan?

Jemari Ino dan Shikamaru saling mencengkram, lumatan demi lumatan membuat keduanya mengerang nikmat. Lalu gesekan pada masing-masing puting mereka -walau Shikamaru masih tertutupi kaos- menambah kenikmatan duniawi.

Shikamaru melepaskan pagutannya, membuat benang-benang saliva terputus dan mengalir ke sudut bibir Ino. Dengan gemas jemari Shikamaru melepaskan tautannya, dan menyobek rok span hitam Ino. Memperlihatkan secarik kain segitiga yang menutupi pusat surga dunia. Sialan! Pantas saja bokong Ino terlihat sangat seksi ternyata ia memakai G-string.

Shikamaru menarik napasnya pelan, memejamkan matanya mencoba menekan gairah yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia sangat ingin melahap Ino sampai puas, tapi otak jeniusnya masih ingat bukan begini caranya. Dengan pelan Shikamaru menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Ino dan dirinya.

Udara semakin dingin, tentu saja apalagi sudah memulai pergantian petang ke malam. Ino merasakan dingin pada kulit telanjangnya, apalagi kini ia hanya berbalut underware saja. Namun hanya sementara karena tatapan Shikamaru pada tubuhnya membuatnya panas, basah berkeringat. Ino menunggu Shikamaru memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada tubuhnya, namun yang ia rasakan bukan cumbuan panas Shikamaru. Melainkan kelembutan dan hangatnya selimut melingkupi tubuh Ino.

Dengan segera Ino memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya. Ino waswas apakah tubuh Ino kurang seksi sehingga Shikamaru kehilangan gairahnya. Mata Ino serasa panas, apakah ini artinya Shikamaru menolak dirinya? Dan perkataan Shikamaru selanjutnya membuat Ino kaget bukan kepalang dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau mendampingi dan menghabiskan waktu pemalas ini?"

TBC

Huhuuu maafkan daku update lama, setelang membolang mencari kerjaan Hazel akhirnya keterima kerja disalah satu perusahaan. Tapi ternyata kerjaannya sangat melelahkan. Tiap pulang selalu tepar. Semoga lanjutan yng ditulis disela-sela keteparan Hazel masih layak baca:). Ditunggu responnya ya.

Jaa ne.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau mendampingi dan menghabiskan waktu dengan pemalas ini?" Seraya menyodorkan cincin cantik dengan batu safir, sedangkan samping kiri kanannya diapit dua berlian mungil.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: DLDR, OOC, SEMI CANON, TYPO.

Membaca fanfic ini menyebabkan kejang-kejang, muntah, dehidrasi, emosi ada penulisnya, enek dsb.

Diperuntukkan bagi yang cukup umur.

Selamat Menikmati

Ino tercekat, dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun ia tidak pernah membayangkan Shikamaru akan melamarnya seperti ini. Dengan suasana kamar yang redup hanya mengandalkan bias cahaya purnama yang menembus kaca jendela kamar Ino. Dan dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang tanggung akan gairah.

Ino Yamanaka adalah penggemar cerita dongeng lawas, seperti Pangeran yang menjemput Cinderella dengan kuda putihnya, Pangeran yang mencium mesra Laura hingga terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, atau Beast dengan balutan magicnya berubah untuk Belle. Sehingga Ino menginginkan lamaran romantis yang akan ia ingat sepanjang masa, awet layaknya dongeng.

"Tapi Shikamaru, tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan buket bunga besar atau dinner mewah. Ia bahkan romantis dengan caranya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku menjawabnya setelah kegiatan kita?"

Ino berhasil menarik pelatuk gairahnya yang ia tahan. Menarik tangan kiri Ino, lalu memasukkan cincin kejari manisnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak memerlukan jawabanmu, pakai bajumu dengan yang lebih sopan," Shikamaru bangkit memungut kembali kaos yang tadi ia lemparkan dan memakainya. Mengambil bra yang tergeletak dilantai dan menyodorkannya pada Ino.

Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa ternganga, apa lagi yang Shikamaru rencanakan? Mengikuti Shikamaru, Ino pun mengenakan branya dan mengambil baju di lemari. Membuka rok spannya yang sobek, Ino memakai baju terusan berwarna softpink dan cardigan ungunya. Sedangkan Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino, apalagi tadi ia harus menahan gairahnya melihat Ino hanya mengenakan underwearnya saja. Untungnya Ino cepat berganti pakaian ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia lepas kendali 'menerkam' Ino.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ino bertanya seraya menggelung rambutnya. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino mensejajarkan wajahnya dan menahan gerakan tangan Ino.

"Gerai saja, lebih cantik. Dan juga untuk menutupi tanda yang kubuat," Bisik Shikamaru. Ino mendengus, meski begitu Ino tidak dapat menahan pipinya yang memanas. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraa sialan! Kita akan kemana?" Ino bertanya dongkol.

"Ck mendokusei, ikut saja apa susahnya?" Shikamaru menjawab seraya berjalan keluar kamar. Memutar bola matanya Ino mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Ino merasa jalan yang ia lewati bersama Shikamaru tampak tak asing. Tentu saja jalan ini adalah jalan menuju rumah Shikamaru. Ino menatap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam. Lalu turun menatap tangannya yang tergenggam hangat oleh tangan besar Shikamaru. Ino mendadak berdebar, kini ia dan Shikamaru sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Shikamaru.

"Tanganmu berkeringat," ucapan Shikamaru menyadarkan lamunan Ino.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Meminta restu." Ucap Shikamaru seraya masuk meninggalkan Ino dipintu. Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Ino ternganga ditempatnya.

"Pemalas menyebalkan!" Ino berseru seraya menghentakkan kakinya menyusul Shikamaru masuk.

Yoshino terkejut, melihat putranya pulang membawa Ino. Apalagi melihat Shikamaru yang langsung menggenggam tangan Ino. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak terkejut, ketika sedang menonton drakor. Tiba-tiba anaknya sudah berdiri disamping televisi bersama anak gadis orang.

"Waaah, Inooo Obasan kang-"

"Okaa-san aku ingin menikah dengan Ino."

Yoshino menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut, Ino sendiri menatap tajam Shikamaru dengan pandangan idiot-apa-yang-kau-katakan?

Belum sempat Yoshino memberi respon, Shikamaru sudah menarik tangan Ino membawanya pergi. Yoshino hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, tentu saja belum sempat ia berteriak heboh sudah ditinggalkan. Dengan cemberut Yoshino kembali menatap layar televisi didepannya. Namun seakan tersadar Yoshino membulatkan matanya "KAMI-SAMA, INO-CHAN AKAN MENJADI MENANTUKUUU," jeritnya bahagia.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, kini ia digandeng oleh Shikamaru entah menuju kemana. Ia memandang Shikamaru yang bersikap biasa saja setelah ucapannya pada Yoshino Oba-san ups yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi Yoshino Okaa-san hihii, nyinyir innernya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, kau akan semakin cinta padaku." Shikamaru menyeringai, uhhh sipemalas ini selalu mempesona bahkan dengan hanya memakai sweeter hitam polosnya saja. Tunggu, Ino mengernyit sejak kapan Shikamaru memakai sweeternya? Seingatnya tadi hanya memakai kaos hitam saja dari rumah Ino.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai sweeter?" Tanya Ino tidak nyambung, Ino bahkan ingat rompi jounin Shikamaru tertinggal disofa rumah Ino. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino malas semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ino hanya bisa mendengus menahan kekesalannya karena diabaikan.

Melihat sekitarnya Ino menyadari jika jalan yang dilalui mulai memasuki rimbunan pohon, Ino gatal ingin bertanya. Ino gatal ingin bertanya namun karena gengsi takut diabaikan Ino menelan kembali pertanyaan yang sudah sampai diujung lidahnya. Perlahan rimbunan pepohonan berganti menjadi hijaunya padang rumput yang diterangi sinar cahaya sang rembulan. Ino pun mulai menyadari, Shikamaru membawa dirinya ke pemakaman umum Konoha.

"Kau tau Ino? Saat ini aku sangat gugup. Untuk menemui ayahmu, ayahku serta Asuma-sensei," jeda sesaat lalu Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tau meskipun mereka sudah tidak bersama kita namun setidaknya mereka juga menyaksikan dari atas sana. Maka dari itu sebelum melakukan semua ini lebih jauh, aku ingin setidaknya meminta izin dulu agar mereka tidak menyumpahi perbuatan kita dari atas sana."

Perlahan pipi Ino memerah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, jadi Shikamaru tadi bukan menolaknya karena tidak mau? Tapi Shikamaru ingin hubungan mereka lebih jelas dahulu serta meminta restu pada ayahnya, uhhh Ino semakin cinta pada Shikamaru. Ternyata walaupun pemalas Shikamaru adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.

"Kau tunggulah disini aku ingin meminta restu pada ayahmu," ucap Shikamaru seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ino sendiri tidak banyak bertanya hanya membiarkannya saja. Hati Ino sesak, membayangkan jika nanti ketika pernikahannya bukan tangan ayahnya yang ia gandeng. Ino kembali berharap andai ayahnya masih disini.

"Kau melamun?"

Ino tersentak memandang Shikamaru yang sudah ada disampingnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru memandang Ino terkejut, ketika di lihatnya wajah Ino sudah penuh oleh airmata./

"Aku rindu ayah hiks-hiks," dengan perlahan Shikamaru menarik Ino pelukannya lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Sstt ayahmu sudah bahagia diatas sana, jangan membuatnya sedih dengan menangis." Shikamaru dengan perlahan mengangkat wajah Ino agar melihatnya. Jempol Shikamaru menhapus air mata Ino yang jatuh dipipinya.

"Ayo kita pulang sebelum semakin larut." Ino hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan Shikamaru.

Selama perjalanan pulang hanya terdengan bunyi jangkrik yang bersahutan sedangkan Ino sendiri memilih bungkam. Sedangkan Shikamaru memaklum diamnya Ino semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dirasa Shikamaru berhenti Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shikamaru bingung. Yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka pintu besi yang sudah terlihat berkarat lalu mengajak Ino untuk masuk. Sedangkan Ino masih tidak mengerti, untuk apa Shikamaru membawanya pada gereja tua ini? Ino hanya mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang membawanya pada altar.

"Ino aku tidak tau janji yang aku ucapkan ini sah atau tidak namun setidaknya aku ingin Kami-Sama menjadi saksi dari janji yang aku ucapkan." Shikamaru menarik nafasnya. Lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Ino.

"Ino yamanaka, dengan ini aku berjanji akan selalu setia sehidup semati, mencintaimu selama sisa hidupku ini. Apakah kau menerima aku lelaki biasa ini menjadi pendamping hidupmu?"

Bola mata hitam Shikamaru memandang Ino penuh kasih, Ino berkaca-kaca membalas tatapan Shikamaru. Ino sendiri terkekeh pelan Shikamaru benar-benar gila! Lalu menarik nafas pelan.

"Ya aku bersedia. Lalu apakah kau menerima aku yang manja, cerewet dan menyebalkan ini menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" Ino kembali bertanya dengan jenaka.

"Ya, tentu saja ini yang aku nantikan selama ini," bisik Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Mereka berdua saling memandang dalam gelapnya gereja yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan yang menerobos kedalam gereja. Dengan perlahan Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri menikmati harum after shave yang bercampur nikotin yang menguar dari Shikamaru.

"Sudahkah aku bilang jika aku mencintaimu?" tanga Shikamaru seraya menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Ino. Ino sendiri membalas ucapan Shikamaru dengan erangan tertahan. Saling melumat dan membelit. Shikamaru yang pertama melepat tautan bibir mereka. Ino sendiri terengah menatap shikamaru yang mulai berkabut gairah.

"Masih ada satu lagi yang harus diselesaikan sayang," ucap Shikamaru serak seraya mengecup ujung bibir Ino.

"Apa itu?" Ino bertanya parau.

"Kau akan tau," ucap Shikamaru penuh misteri.

Kakashi menggeram kesal menatap muda mudi didepannya. Yang satu berwajah merah padam sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwajah malas. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri menahan geli melihat suaminya itu. Saking buru-buru memakai baju karena tamunya itu tidak sabar hampir melupakan masker kesayangannya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kesal ketika sedang melakukan kegiatan malam dengan istrinya diganggu.

"Cepat tanda tangan dan segera pergi dari rumahku!" Sakura mendelik mendengar ucapan kasar suaminya itu. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum kikuk tidak enak dan memandang murka wajah malas disebelahnya. Ternyata tadi Shikamaru menyeret dirinya kerumah Sakura yang notebene rumah Kakashi juga (karena mereka suami istri) untuk membuatkannya buku nikah. Ohmygod! Bahkan membuat Hokagenya berteleportase ke kantor hokage untuk mengambil berkas-berkasnya.

"Aku akan segera pergi setelah ini, asal kau memberikanku cuti untuk mengatur pesta pernikahanku dengan Ino." Jawab Shikamaru final, mulut Ino ternganga dibuatnya sedangkan Sakura menjerit heboh meneriakkan 'oh my Pig akhirnyaaa' berulang-ulang sedangkan Kakashi mengerang frustasi.

Kini mereka berdua duduk dipinggir kasur Ino dengan wajah Ino yang cemberut sedangkan Shikamaru dengan santainya melepas sweeter serta kaos hitamnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ino hanya bisa mendengus, Shikamaru benar-benar menyebalkan!

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi Ino dan melihat Ino yang sudah bergelung nyaman dikasurnya. Lalu melepas celana panjangnya dan menyisakan boxer hitam. Dan dengan perlahan menaiki ranjang Ino.

Ino merasakan ranjangnya bergerak pertanda Shikamaru telah selesai dari kamar mandinya. Ino masih merasa kesal pada Shikamaru karena perbuatan Shikamaru yang tidak sopan pada hokage tadi. Ino tersentak ketika selimut yang ia kenakan tersibak.

"Shika kau apa-apaan hah!" Ino berteriak kesal. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring melihat kilat kesal pada mata Ino.

"Kau menggodaku hem?" Shikamaru memperhatikan tubuh Ino yang menggiurkan.

"Tidur dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam? Apa namanya jika bukan menggodaku?" Ino menelan ludah Shikamaru terlihat seksi dan jantan. Hah apa-apaan pemikiran mesumnya dating disaat yang tidak tepat.

Kau aku masih kesal padamu," kenapa suara Ino mendadak serak. Shikamaru sendiri tidak terpengaruh oleh bentakan Ino dengan perlahan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ino dan merendahkan dadanya hingga dada Ino yang terbalut bra bertemu dengan dada bidangnya. Ino ingin kembali berteriak namun kalah cepat dengan bibir Shikamaru yang telah lebih dulu membungkamnya.

Ino sendiri berusaha berteriak namun sialnya malah erangan menggoda yang terdengar dan seperti yang telah lalu Ino pun terbuai dengan ciuman Shikamaru. Terlihat saliva yang menetes dari kedua sudut bibir Ino. Shikamaru sendiri semakin bersemangan melumat dan menghisap ketika dirasanya Ino mulai membalas./span/p

"Plop."

Shikamaru melepaskan pagutannya lalu menggigit daun telingan Ino pelan membuat siempunya mendesah,

"Ini malam pertama kita okay, aku mohon lupakan dulu kesalmu padaku." Bagai mantra Ino mengangguk merespon ucapan Shikamaru sedangkan Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat respon Ino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Jemari Shikamaru menggerayangi payudara bulat Ino nyang masih berbalut bra dengan tidak sabar melepasnya. Dan kini tinggal secarik kain segitiga pda tubuh Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri hanya bisa terengah sentuhan Shikamaru pda tubuhnya bagaikan listrik, menggetarkan serta membuat pusatnya basah. Tangan Shikamaru turun meremas bokong kenyal Ino sedangnkan mulutnys sibuk menjilat dan menghisap putting Ino yang sudah tegang. Jemarinya meloloskan celana dalam Ino yang terasa lembut ditangannya. Ino sendiri sudah tidak karuan menahan gairahnya. Gemetar. Shikamaru memandang kaki jenjang Ino naik melihat pusat Ino nyang merekah merah payudara Ino yang naik turun leher jenjangnya dan terakhir ke wajah Ino yang dimabuk gairah, melihat mata Ino yang berkabut sayu rambut pirang lembutnya yang berantakan. Benar-benar indah.

Ino memerah malu melihat tatapan Shikamaru yang terang-terangan. Apalagi melihat kejantanannya Shikamaru yang berdiri tegak. Entah kapan sipemalas itu melepaskannya.

"Ahhnn ahhhh …." Ino menjerit kecil dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah berada ditengah-tengan kedua kakinya. Ino merasakan suatu benda lunak mengobrak-abrik kewanitaannya. Dan menggigiti klitnya pelan. Shikamaru menyusurkan tangannya memandang takjub pada tubuh didepannya lalu mengendus menghirip harum yang menguar dari Ino. Jika tau begini Shikamaru pasti akan dari dulu melamar Ino. Shikamaru kembali menyusurkan lidahnya pada kewanitaan Ino, cairan Ino sangan memabukkan membuatnya ingin lagi, dan lagi. Ino sendiri meremas sprei dengan kuat pelepasannya hampir datang.

"Shi Shikaaa… ahhn .. a- aku sudah ti.. aaahhhhhnn," belum sempat Ino mengucapkannya dengan benar Ino sudah mendapatkan pelepasannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru dengan rakus menjilat dan menelannya hingga tetes terakhir.

Shikamaru bangkit dan memposisikan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Ino, memandang Ino dengan penuh kasih. Sedangkan Ino menarik leher Shikamaru dan melahap bibirnya. Ino merasakan sedikit gurih pada mulut Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Ino yang semakin basah. Disela-sela ciumannya Ino tersentak merasakan benda lunak Shikamaru menghentaknya. Ino merasa kewanitaannya bagai dibelah dua, perih bahkan lebih perih dari luka yang ia dapat saat misi. Seakan mengerti apa yang Ino rasakan tangan Shikamaru membelai pinggang Ino lembut menenangkannya serta bibirnya memagut bibir Ino lembut penuh perasaan. Setelah beberapa saat dirasa kewanitaan Ino menerimanya, Shiakamaru menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Temperature udara perlahan naik menjadi beberapa derajat, suara nafas yang beradu erangan yang bersahutan serta bunyi kecipak pertumbukan paha mereka menjadi melodi tersendiri. Shikamaru kembali menghujam lutut Ino yang mulanya tertekukpun kini melingkari pinggang Shikamaru seakan-akan ingin Shikamaru menghujamnya lebih dalam. Ino merasakan bagaimana Shikamaru mengguncang dirinya begitu hebat membuat semua sendi Ino bergetar nikmat.

Shikamaru sendiri merasa hampir-hampir tidak berdaya, Ino sangat ketat bahkan disemua tempat. Mulutnya kembali menghisap puting Ino sedangkan tangannya meremas bongkahan pantat Ino mendorongnya menyatu dengan dirinya. Hujaman yang seritme perlahan menggila, cepat, dalam dan panas. Membuat erangan mereka berdua berubah menjadi teriakan kenikmatan.

END

Yaampun Hazel mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada pembaca budiman. Tadi terjadi kesalahan pada akun Hazel. Mana tadi ngetiknya langsung diakun lagi jadi tidak ada softfilenya hiks rasanya ingin nangis sambil jujumpalitan. Namun dengan ketabahan yang luar biasa Hazel akhirnya selesai juga ngedit ni chapter. Moga memuaskan walau ada beberapa dialog yang hilang. Mungkin nanti kapan-kapan akan Hazel buatkan ekstra part untuk cerita ini. Tapi tidak janji ya hehe. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meriview Fanfik pertama Hazel hihii. Nantikan Hazel di cerita Hazel yang lain yaaaaaa. #tebarketjupbasah

Omake

Mata Ino terasa berat ternyata Shikamaru benar-benar mengerjainya habis-habisan sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah. Tentu saja melawan tidak bisa yah nikmati saja khukhu.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan." Ino yang hampir terbuat mimpi kembali membuka matanya terkejut.

"Kita sudah sah secara hukum, jika secara agama aku menyangsikannya karena tadi tidak ada saksi. Dan sekalian aku mengundang teman-teman kita bagaimana?"

Ino ternganga jadi alasan Shikamaru tadi membawanya kesana kemari agar membuat hubungannya SAH dimata tuhan dan negara ohmylord betapa bertanggung jawabnya suaminya ini. Eh sudah bisa dipanggil suami belum ya? Ino membuka mulutnya namun-

"Aku tau kau setuju, jadi boleh tidak satu ronde lagi?" Shikamaru tersenyum manis. Belum sempat Ino menjawab Shikamaru sudah membungkam bibirnya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Ternyata Shikamaru mesum juga ya.


End file.
